


Mimo

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zůstal sám a na drogách. Ale nebojte, vždy může být hůř.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimo

Sherlock nadšen další dávkou drog se schoulil ve svém kabátě.

V omamném rauši si nevšímal nepříjemného zápachu, který kolem sebe šířil z nedostatku koupele a praní. 

Proč by se měl vlastně starat?

Od toho, co paní Hudsonová zemřela a John se vrátil do armády, ho na Baker street nechtějí. 

Potloukal se po ulicích ve snaze vyhnout se Mycroftovi.

Nutno dodat, že úspěšně. 

Mycroft může být Britská vláda a mít hejna poskoků, ale nikdo to tady nezná líp, než Sherlock.

On sám teda uznával, že jednou ho starší bratr určitě najde, ale snad to nebude brzy.

Ve volných chvílích kdy Sherlock čeká na jednoho ze svých dealerů, jelikož mu došli drogy, tak se bavil tím, že provokoval a strašil Andersona anebo se utápěl ve smutku a samotě. 

Těchto chvílí bylo naneštěstí málo. 

Sherlock pozoroval další jehlu. 

Volala na něj a poslušně čekala, až jí použije.

Nemusela čekat dlouho. 

Sherlock se po jehle během chvíle natáhl a bez sebemenšího zaváhání si obsah vpravil do žíly. 

Sherlock se mírně otřásl a odhodil jehlu, aniž by spustil pohled z místa kam se bodl. 

Zíral na to místo, ale vlastně ho nevnímal. 

Drogy mu rychle vlezly do hlavy. 

Sherlock se svalil na bok a zůstal spokojeně ležet.

Viděl jak se k němu někdo blíží, ale stejně tak mohlo jít o přelud. 

Kolikrát už potkal Johna a omluvil se mu, pohádal se s ním nebo si jen tak pokecali...

Kdo mohl tušit, že během jeho nepřítomnosti (přesněji dva roky předstírané smrti), paní Hudsonovou zabije zloděj a John se upíše na x let do armády, při pokusu na vše zapomenout.

Sherlock ležící u zdi nějakého domu zavřel oči. 

Možná by nevadilo kdyby teď zemřel.

Už vlastně nemá co ztratit. 

Neúmyslně otevřel oči, ale hned se donutil je zase zavřít, aby měl klid.

Během toho, poslední zbytky mindpalace zaznamenaly, že nohy neznámé osoby jsou stále přítomny, ale mnohem blíže a také upozornily Sherlocka, že ta osoba mluví.

Ten hlas byl povědomí a donutil ho věřit, že se mu to tentokrát nezdá.

Teprve když se dostal ze spárů drog mu došel význam slov a také kdo je vyslovil. 

Sherlock tam, ale už byl sám.

_"Musíme dokončit naši hru, Sherly."_


End file.
